backstroke_of_the_westfandomcom-20200214-history
D the Superior
'D the Superior '''is the ''Backstroke of the West ''counterpart to Emperor Palpatine, and is the primary antagonist of the movie. D is both the Speaker for the Gram Republic and the leader of the West Personality D the Superior, as the Speaker of the Gram Republic, is unfailingly polite and affable, and he maintains this image when speaking to Allah Gold about his true nature as a West. However, D the Superior has a reputation for being quite perverted, and the Hopeless Situation Warriors have reacted to this by sending Allah Gold to find out about his sex life. He is also very power-hungry and desires to become "aller strong and big than anyone." D the Superior, overall, is less evil than his counterpart Palpatine, as he was not responsible for killing his master Reach the Man, who was instead killed by his land. However, this does not mean that D is a good person, as he still orders the complete destruction of the Hopeless Situation Warriors and turned the Gram Republic into the Empire of the First Choice in order to gain more power. D the Superior has a habit for describing matters of violence in a sexual manner, as he compliments Allah Gold's fighting skills by telling him he makes out quite well and later tells him he has achieved "full cock" after his new apprentice slaughters everyone at the Hopeless Situation temple. History ''TBA Abilities D the Superior is a West, the ''Backstroke of the West ''equivalent of a Sith Lord, and as such his powers over the Black Influence are great. He has the power to cast lightning as did his ''Star Wars ''counterpart Palpatine and is proficient in lightsaber combat. He tells Allah Gold that learning the power of the Black Influence requires one to "study the square", so he is evidently also quite a learned scholar. As the Speaker of the Gram Republic, D the Superior leads the Senate, describing himself as its "member" (and given his perversion, it's most likely that this is a double entendre). He has the authority to appoint a Hopeless Situation Warrior as his "private," which gives them a seat on the Hopeless Situation Parliament and makes them eligible to become a Hopeless Situation Elder, though the Parliament can still refuse to grant the private this title. Relationships * Allah Gold: D the Superior is greatly impressed by Allah Gold's mastery of combat, and worked to make Allah Gold his apprentice. * Ratio Tile: D the Superior declared Ratio Tile as "prosperous" for training Allah Gold well enough for the young Hopeless Situation Warrior to best The in combat. However, the two have had little if no on-screen interaction and D's respect of Ratio Tile ultimately did not exclude him from the Gram Republic's betrayal of the Hopeless Situation Warriors. * The: D the Superior is The's master. However, after seeing that Allah Gold was a stronger fighter, D the Superior decided that Allah Gold would make a better apprentice than The and ordered Allah Gold to kill him (D the Superior may also have been frustrated that The, despite being far more experienced than Allah Gold, could only attain the title of Big). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Gram Republic Category:Abruption Doctrine Category:Empire of the First Choice Category:West